Heretofore, there has been known a stapler comprising a driver for driving out a staple by reciprocal movements thereof and a clincher for clinching legs of the staple driven out by the driver.
Such stapler has, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, a pair of clincher members 3 and 4 which are attached rotatably between a pair of clincher holders 1 and 2. As shown in FIG. 11, a pair of inwardly slanted guide surface portions 1a and 2a is formed on upper surface portions of the clincher holders 1 and 2, respectively. These guide surfaces 1a and 2a are adapted for guiding tips of the legs of the driven-out staple onto the clincher members 3 and 4. In more detail, these guide surfaces guide the tips of the legs of the staple such that the legs of the staple can be clinched even if the tips of the legs of the staple are deviated from a position of the clincher members 3 and 4 when the staple is driven out. In other words, there is provided tolerance so as to carry out clinching of the legs of the staple even when a center axis of the driver is deviated from the position of the clincher members 3 and 4.
However, there has been a problem that if a deformation load is applied on only one of the legs of the staple, it is buckled. Particularly, alignment of the driver is difficult in a separate type electric stapler in which a driver unit and a clincher unit are separated vertically from each other, so that the problem mentioned above is likely to occur.